


Prey

by LemurMonster



Series: The life of Kanin [4]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Cannibalism, Fight or Flight, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemurMonster/pseuds/LemurMonster
Summary: Always trust your gut. If you feel like someone shouldn't be trusted, there's usually a reason.Kanin kills her first human.





	Prey

                Ragged breaths racing in and out of parted lips. She stands there still as a statue. Her furious stare burning into the man before her, eye brimming with tears causing her vision to blur. Uneven length of dark hair falls forward to frame pink tinted cheeks. Looking down at her hands, coated in warm blood, flowing down her fingers along the cold steel of the knife she holds. Watching as a drop falls from the edge of the blade, splashing upon the stone below. Glancing back to him her lip curls up baring her white teeth. Lunging forward she lashes out, impaling the blade into his face once more. The blade sinking through flesh with ease, slicing through cheek and tongue before clanking against tooth and bone. Unable to force the blade in further no matter how hard she pushes, Kanin looks at his expressionless eyes, devoid of life and staring right through her soul. A hoarse shout leaves her lungs, “Fuck you.” She falls back landing on the cold hard stone, her feet dragging back to rest against her as she wraps her arms around her knees. Holding onto herself tightly, she buries her face in her arms and tries to calm her breathing. Quietly whispering to herself “This rabbit will not be prey.”

* * * * *

                _Need to run, keep running, don’t look back it will just slow you down. One foot in front of the other, need to get further or they’ll catch me. There’s got to be somewhere I can crawl into, hide until they give up chase._ Kanin risks looking back at the two rabid dogs chasing her, running as fast as her feet can carry her. Closing in as they seek out their prey, a small meal, but a meal all the same. Turning back to see her path in front of her when she collides with a large object. Falling back before a firm grip holds her arm, keeping her upright. Panic sets in, she pulls against the grip. Looking back at the dogs when two loud cracks echo through the air. One dog falls before the other, skidding to a halt upon the ground in lifeless lumps of brown fur.

                “It’s alright little lady, you’re safe from them mongrels now.” His voice gentle and warm. Looking up to gaze upon his face, bushy beard and hard eyes that look at her too closely. Still pulling at her arm trying to break herself free from his tight grip. He slowly lets her go, “I’m not gonna to hurt you little one. You get separated from your parents?” His smile not quite right when he talks to her in a soothing voice.

                Catching her breath while she looks back at the dogs, shifting her gaze back at this man she speaks in a weak voice “Thank you for that.” Pointing back to the hounds. Looking past where he’s standing, an old broken-down building lies in ruins next to a garage that still stands strong. Warm light spills from the cracks in the wood and open door. Focusing back on the grizzled man before her Kanin shakes her head. “I’m just passing through.” Taking a careful step backwards, she starts to turn to leave when he grabs her arm again. Turning her to face him with a hard look about him.

                “You’re travalin’ on your own? You can’t be more than 10 young’n. Not right for someone that young to not have someone lookin’ out for them.” His eyes feel like they’re burrowing deep with her, shying away from him like prey cornered. _I’ve been on my own for some time now, why would I need some adult looking after me. Everyone just uses you for their own gain, I don’t need that, I can get by just fine!_ Standing taller, gazing defiantly back at him, he bursts out in a deep chuckle. “A spitfire huh? Fair enough little lady. Though, you look like you could use a good meal, might as well stay for the night where you’re safe from them mutts and other scary beasts.” He releases his hold on her arm and turns walking back towards the lit-up garage, his tattered coat trailing behind him.

                Standing there for a good long moment while she looks back at the dead dogs that were chasing her. Her stomach growls, reminding her that she’s not eaten yet today. Cautiously she steps towards the shelter. Keeping all her senses on alert, something was not right, something was urging her to run as far as she could. Why would he willingly help her without asking for anything in return. This is not how things work in the wasteland, something is always wanted in return. Narrowing her eyes when she approaches the door he left open. She stops and stands at the entrance, gazing inside the tiny enclosure filled with warmed light and delicious smells. Her stomach growling once more, becoming more impatient with her waffling. He bursts out laughing while taking a step towards his makeshift stove, stirring something that bubbles within a large pot. “Sounds like your stomach agrees that you need a good meal.” He spoons some of the stew in a wooden bowl and places it on a wobbly table, pointing to the chair next to it. “Eat up young one, I’m gonna go harvest what I can from them mutts.” He grabs a knife from next to the stove and a cloth sack before shifting past her as he heads out the door.

                Kanin watches him, still unsure what to make of this situation then glances to the steaming bowl of food placed on the table just for her. Holding onto the hem of her shirt worrying it with tiny fingers while taking cautious steps toward the table. Glancing about the room she realizes this is his home, not some temporary hovel, but where he’s lived for some time. The walls decorated with baubles and trinkets he’s most likely found while scavenging around. A single mattress tucked in the corner out of the way, his stove and the table. Not much else, but home is home and this seems to work for him. Slowly slipping into the chair she notices something odd peeking out from under the corner of a rug under the table. Crouching down she picks the rug up a bit, realizing it’s a hatch, to a basement or bunker?

                Curiosity always getting the better of her, Kanin rushes over to the door to see where the man is at. Crouching over one of the dogs, his knife just starting to skin the beast. The other dog sits there still fully intact, meaning she’s got some time before he comes back. Quietly stepping over to the table she lifts the rug up and drapes it over the chair she was in just a moment ago. Crouching down she runs her fingers along the border of the hatch, checking for any tension triggers. Wrapping her fingers around the handle she pulls up on it, the heavy door doesn’t budge. Glancing at it closer she notices that there’s a lock keeping it safe from those uninvited. _A lock, good, people only lock things they want others to stay away from. Might be something worth taking for trade. He won’t notice, at least not for a while when I’m good and gone._ Reaching into a pocket on her pants fishing around for one of the small bobby pins that she keeps there. Looking at the lock pondering if it’s going to be easy or out of her skill range. She pulls the pin out of her pocket and grabs the screwdriver out of her pouch on her belt. Still being new to picking locks, she’s willing to try.

                Closing her eyes Kanin uses the screwdriver to keep tension while she pokes the bent bobby pin into the lock, slowly finding each pin and pushing them up before turning both within the tumbler. Hearing the telltale click of a successful job, she opens her eyes and places her tools back where they belong. Quietly opening the heavy door, she slips down in, her feet finding the metal rungs of a latter. Lowering herself further in while her eyes adjust to the darkness. Fishing in her pocket for a lighter, she strikes against the flint a few times before the warm flame flickers to life in her hand. Dimly illuminating the dank room she’s now in. It’s cold in this room, and there’s a scent of something old and sharp, almost like old rusty iron like that of aged cars but stronger.

                Glancing around the room trying her hardest to see if there’s anything of interest. Her eyes spotting what looks like storage containers, a table, sink, and not really anything more. Stepping towards the containers, each lift of her foot has her shoes sticking to the floor before releasing, she trudges closer best she can. Grabbing the cold handle of the lid on the container trying to lift with all her strength, barely budging. She places the metal of the lighter between her teeth making sure to angle her head so that her nose doesn’t get licked by the flame. Using both hands and putting all her strength into pulling up on the lid of the container. A pop sounds as the lid releases and creaks open, slowing her movements to make as little sound as possible. Holding the lid up while taking the lighter back in her hand and holding it closer to inspect the contents of the container.

                Her eyes go wide at what’s staring back at her, cold dead eyes set within a severed head. The small flame of her lighter flickering as she exhales slowly, watching the stiff dark orbs stare at her, afraid it will jump out and harm her. After a moment she gradually begins to move, looking further into the container. Seeing all manner of body parts from humans. The hair standing on the back of her neck and arms. Shuttering she gently closes the lid, making as little sound as she possibly can. Moving over to the container next to this horrid one, it looks more like an old refrigerator. Opening the door as quietly as is possible with old rusted metal. A soft light clicks on with the opening of the door. The shelves lined with plates holding various cuts of meat, and an arm of some person. Her skin growing clammy. _None of these cuts of meat look familiar, and with all the body parts, can only be human. Why would someone eat human when they can clearly hunt beasts? Is that what was in the stew up on the table? Why did it smell good then? I-I almost ate people?_

Quickly closing the door Kanin bends over as she retches a few times. Feeling a lump travel up her throat, trying her hardest to keep it down while panic sets in. _I need to get out of here, no way am I staying the night, let alone another minute. He’s got to still be busy with those dogs, I couldn’t have been down here too long. I need to get out. Run far from here, far, far from him._ Walking over to the latter as stealthily and quickly as she possibly can, extinguishing the flame and closing the lighter before placing it back into her pocket. Feeling the back of her belt to be sure her knife is still there, the knowledge of its presence a hint of comfort amongst her trepidation. Gently grabbing the metal bars and pulling herself up. Reaching for the metal hatch, placing her palm flat against it, pushing ever so lightly. Seeing a crack in light before it’s open enough for her to peek into the room.

                Darkness greets her as the door is flung open and she’s being pulled up by her hair. Pain pricks along her skull while tears prick at the corner of her eyes. Dread seeps into her bones when her eyes meet the man before her. He looks sad and angry at the same time. “Now why’d you have to go and poke around like that, now I gotta keep you from tellin’ others about my secret.” Her need to get away kicking in gear, knowing she needs to get out of his grasp. She reaches back and grabs her blade, swiftly slicing it along the strands of her hair. Falling to the ground with a thud before she scurries away, finding the door has been locked. _Shit, there’s got to be another way out, a window, lose board, something!_ She turns, looking around trying to find a way out and away. He throws her hair across the room as he storms over to her.

                Being small as she is, she lunged forward between his legs and got behind him. Quickly jabbing her knife into the back of his knee and twisting the blade. Feeling it tear against muscle, feeling his weight shift she pulled the knife back out and dashed to the other side of the room just before he turned towards her. Heart beating so fast she could feel it in her throat, pounding in her ears, drowning out all other sounds. Urging her to continue her fight to survive, like the motivating beats of a war drum amidst battle. He snarls at her, “You little bitch, I’m gonna make you suffer!” Nearly falling as he tries to put weight on the leg she injured, growling in pain.

                Backing up as far as she can to get away from him, stopping when she feels the old wood press against her. Her breath quickening in fear. He stomps towards her, almost growing bigger with his anger. Fury written in his expression while his eyes burn into her, like a hungry beast going after her, his prey. His large hand reaches down and grabs her wrist, squeezing tightly and pulling. Twisting her arm in an attempt to get her to drop the knife she so desperately clings to. Feeling like her bones are going to break she yelps in pain, closing her eyes tightly. Growling at her he wraps his calloused fingers firmly around her neck, not squeezing hard enough to stop her from breathing, but trying to pacify her and gain control. Her lips parting trying to get more air then he’s allowing her, cheeks tinting with pink. Tears prick at the corners of her eyes as she opens them and looks directly into his. Panic runs rampant through her veins pushing her to outlast him, her eyes widening and fear staring back at him. The pain in her arm causes her fingers to slowly open, losing her grip on the blade and dropping it to the ground as it clatters upon the stone. Reaching her other hand behind she kicks with all her might. Her shin colliding with her intended target right between his legs, causing him to exhale a pained wheeze.

                His grip on her throat falters, she seizes this opportunity. Grabbing her smaller knife with her free hand she swings it right at his head hoping to hit somewhere to cause him to let her arm go. Just as he looks directly into her eyes like a man possessed, the blade slices into the flesh at his temple, cracking through bone as it sinks to the hilt. His eyes growing wide just before fading, the black of his pupils engulfing all the color of his irises. She pulls at the knife as hard as she can, it doesn’t budge as suction keeps it buried deep within his skull. His body grows lax and slumps to the floor before her. Scurrying over to pick up her other knife from the floor she points it at him, watching for any movement. Breathing in quick short bursts of air that burn her lungs. Alarm keeping her on edge while scrutinizing him for even the slightest twitch. Her arm burns where his hand held her, flesh turning red as a fire spreads just under her skin. Cautiously stepping closer to his limp body, she stands over him. Staring at his form.

* * * * *

                Breath evening out as she gains her composure, Kanin slowly stands. Wiping all the blood from her knife off on the rug on the chair. She sheaths it then turns to the man, reaching down as she places one of her feet on the side of his head. Gripping the handle of the smaller blade with both hands, she pulls with everything she can muster. Finally, the blade reluctantly slides from the man’s head and she falls back onto the ground. Taking a moment to wipe this blade clean as well before returning it to her belt alongside the other. She looks around for oil of any kind. Her eyes fall upon a canister next to the stove. Walking over to it she picks it up and screws the cap off, peering inside while she sloshes it around to see how much liquid it contains. A sweet scent wafts up to tickle her nose, letting her know that this is in fact gasoline.

                She walks over to the man, staring at him for a good moment, still afraid that he’s going to spring back to life. Her hand shaking slightly while she reaches down to his pocket, looking for a key to the door. Small fingers brush along long metal and pull it out, the thing she was seeking. Kanin turns the canister on its side as she walks around the small space or the garage. Trying to cover everything she can with the flammable liquid. Slowly making her way back to the door, dropping the now empty container to the floor. She reaches up and slides the key into the lock, turning it and pushing the door open. Fresh air greets her nose causing her to take a deep breath. Kanin turns, cold expression hiding the fear she tries to push away. Pulling the lighter from her pocket once more, she strikes the flame to life, watching it dance about without a care in the world. Bending down and extending her hand until the flame licks at the liquid that drenches this horrible place. A whoosh greets her ears as the fire blooms out from in front of her. Taking a few steps back, vacant eyes watch the fire spread, cleansing all it touches. Soon to be ash and nothing more, no longer able to harm and haunt.

                Once the building is well engulfed in flames, Kanin turns and walks away. Not wanting to see this place ever again, she gradually picks up her pace until she’s running as fast as she can. Darkness surrounding her, only stars to light the night sky.


End file.
